idolfandomcom-20200213-history
Idols (Denmark)
Idols Denmark (with dates of elimination) {| width="240" cellpadding="3" cellspacing="0" align="right" style="margin-left: 10px; border: 1px solid #999;" | colspan="2" style="background:#0000FF; text-align:center;"| |- | colspan="2" align="center"| |- | colspan="2" style="background:#FFFFFF; text-align:center;"| Idols Denmark Finalists |- | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 1 (2003) |- Christian Mendoza Winner Mirza Radonjica 17 December Kasper Ehlers 10 December Dorthe K. Hansen 3 December Thomas Kunak Andersen 26 November Lærke Blendstrup 19 November Michael Christensen 12 November Michael Friis Holm 5 November Emil Uldahl 29 October Claus Kruuse 22 October | colspan="2" style="background:#00CCFF; text-align:center;"| Season 2 (2004) |- Rikke Emma Niebuhr Winner Louise Baltzer Jensen 16 November Simon Søndergaard 9 November Søren Fruergaard 9 November Julia 26 October Theis Andersen 19 October Jacob 12 October Nadia Malm Hansen 12 October Idols: Ærlig Jagt. Ægte Talente. is the Danish vesion of the worldwide TV format Idols which is broadcast on TV3 Danmark. Season one In mid 2003, auditions were held in Aarhus & Copenhagen. The best 30 contestants were chosen to perform in 3 groups of 10 in front of the Danish TV audience, the 3 contestants with the most votes per group advanced & one wildcard being chosen to the Top 10. Filipino born Christian Mendoza won the first season over Mirza Radonjica with a 57% gain of the total vote. Season two Season two has the record for shortest Idol program in production with production lasting no more than 3 months. Rikke Emma Niebuhr from Aarhus won with 65% of the total vote over Louise Baltzer Jensen from Frederiksværk. Season two of Idols Denmark is often cited as the most unsuccessful of all Idol seasons with confirmed sources listing that not even 1,000 people had bothered to turn up to the auditions again in Aarhus & Copenhagen. Rikke was also denied her promised contract with BMG Denmark, though her debut single Get There sold moderately well. Jury * Thomas Blachman - an acclaimed jazz musician, composer and five times Grammy award-winner; Blachman has composed solo chamber music and for ballets and string quartets, and worked with leading artists such as Caroline Henderson, Maya Albana, Remee & Al Agami. * Kjeld Wennick - a musician, manager and publisher; the founder of Mega Records in 1983 which had global success with the groups Ace Of Base & Modern Talking; also the founder of Capella Music International in 2002, which is dedicated to developing musical talent all over the world. * Henriette Blix - an artists manager and former director of Virgin Records in Denmark, where she was responsible for releasing singles by the likes of Atomic Kitten, George Michael, Spice Girls, The Rolling Stones & Lenny Kravitz. * Carsten Kroeyer - won four Grammy awards in the 1990s with the Danish chart-topping group Nice Device, and is a songwriter and producer who has worked with international artists such as Appleton, Erasure, Victoria Beckham & Lisa Scott-Lee. Hosts * Tomas Villum Jenson - actor & film director * Uffe Holm - a stand-up comedian category:Idol television series Category:Danish television programmes